


与爱无关

by sssyl926



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 天勋 - Fandom, 山花 - Fandom, 白魏 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyl926/pseuds/sssyl926





	与爱无关

　　“你以为他爱你吗？不，他谁也不爱。他只爱他自己。”  
　　  
　　

　　推开家门的时候，白敬亭听到了卧室里传来的声音。肉体相撞的啪啪声，床板的吱呀声，暧昧的呻吟，粘腻的娇嗔。  
　　在节目里开过无数次玩笑的绿帽子，竟然真的稳稳地扣在了他的头上。  
　　羞恼地推开房门，昏暗的月光下，高大的男人覆在爱人身上挺动，房间里充斥着性爱的味道。听到有人进来，男人抱住身下呻吟不止的人，回头看向白敬亭。  
　　这张脸，白敬亭熟得很。  
　　手里的包被扔在地上，他一把拉起男人推到一边，一拳就招呼了上去：“胡一天，你他妈的也敢？！”  
　　被揍得一个踉跄跌倒在地的人抹了把嘴角，借着月光看了眼手上的血色，舔着伤口不屑地笑出声：“一回生二回熟，次数多了就敢了。”  
　　“你——”眼看白敬亭的下一拳就要落到胡一天的俊脸上，魏大勋半倚在床上烦躁地撸了把头发，刘海一簇簇落回额前，他也不顾身上乱七八糟的痕迹赤裸裸地暴露在两个人的眼前，不耐烦地咂了下嘴，眼神淡漠地看向两个男人：“白，别打了。”  
　　“魏大勋！”  
　　他对上男人暴怒的眼睛扬起脖子，喉结动了动，是白敬亭从未见过的淫靡模样，魏大勋勾出个好看的笑，说出口的话却残忍极了：“少废话，要么一起，要么滚。”  
　　“噗。”静谧的房间里，胡一天讽刺的嗤笑格外刺耳，“哥哥。”这声哥哥既无奈又宠溺，嗓音里还带着点让白敬亭极其不爽的熟稔，白敬亭几乎咬碎了一口白牙，气得直发笑：“好啊。”  
　　  
　　“先来后到。”胡一天并不介意有人跟他分享情人的样子，大剌剌地扯掉半软的性器上湿漉漉的安全套，轻车熟路地从床头柜里摸出一个新的来。他爬回床上把魏大勋翻弄成跪趴的姿势，性器在臀缝里蹭了蹭重新抬起了头，胡一天三两下戴上套子，用余光瞥了眼白敬亭又挑衅似的摘了套子，握着魏大勋的腰直接就把自己送回了熟悉的甬道。  
　　在白敬亭的认知里，魏大勋在床上向来是软甜害羞的，稍微玩点花样都满脸通红，更别说3P了。但是此刻他竟然觉得自己从来没真正认识过朝夕相处的爱人，现在的魏大勋，是他完全陌生的放浪和冷漠，在他的面前，竟趴在别的男人身下扭动腰肢，被操得淫叫连连。白敬亭心里疼得滴血，却有些自虐般地解开裤腰带，爬上床用虎口托着魏大勋的下巴扬起那张染着情欲的脸：“张嘴。”  
　　以往扭扭捏捏的人一秒犹豫都没有，直接听从命令含住了白敬亭半硬的性器，灵活的舌头上下舔弄，嘴唇紧紧地包裹住肉柱前后吞吐，口腔里面有规律地吸吮，动作娴熟得淫荡不堪，没两下就给白敬亭吸得又热又硬。  
　　胡一天人高马大，胯下的东西自然也不小，偏偏这人还对魏大勋的身体了如指掌，回回都瞄着魏的敏感点狠狠擦过去顶到最深处，直给魏大勋操得腿根发颤。魏大勋从被填满的嘴里漏出几声呻吟，却被白敬亭扣住后脑狠狠顶弄，龟头戳到喉咙引起生理性的干呕，可喉头的收缩又恰好取悦了施暴的家伙。魏大勋只能徒劳地从鼻子里哼出委屈的哼唧，软糯的鼻音却像春药似的刺激前后两个男人，惹得两人操弄他的动作更加暴力。  
　　白敬亭真的气到失去理智一般，哪还有平时对待爱人的温柔，甚至比胡一天还要粗暴，操弄充气娃娃一般顶胯，丝毫没把魏大勋当作活物的样子，直给魏大勋顶得受不住地伸手推拒，却徒劳无功，只能被迫大张着嘴流下满脸的生理泪水，缩着嘴唇希望白敬亭尽早放过他。  
　　前后夹击让魏大勋大脑嗡嗡直响，身下的性器硬得不行，他想腾出只手抚慰自己的胯下，可两个男人大力的顶弄让他无法保持平衡，两只手臂都支在床上才能堪堪稳住身子而不至于跌倒。  
　　胸前身下的敏感点无人问津，小穴和嘴巴却被过度使用，魏大勋红着眼睛承受，迟钝的大脑只能感受到前后过于刺激的触感，仿佛整个人只有这两个器官一样。肉便器、性奴隶之类羞辱又色情的词汇从他的脑海里闪过，一阵奇异的酥麻从尾骨窜到头皮，随着胡一天一个精准的操弄，魏大勋塌着腰射了出来。  
　　高潮十分激烈，魏大勋爽得耳鸣，没被碰过的性器就这么被操射，他的小穴剧烈地收缩，嘴唇磨得发痛，口水抑制不住地顺着下巴流下去，魏大勋仰起头哀求地看了眼白敬亭，臣服的眼神成功取悦到怒火攻心的男人，扣着他的后脑射了出来。  
　　浓稠的白浊喷在口腔内壁，腥膻味充斥着鼻腔，他想吐出嘴里的精液，却被白敬亭恶意地顶弄，不得不把粘稠的液体吞下肚子，白敬亭这才肯放过他，意犹未尽地撤出性器。  
　　嘴巴刚一自由，魏大勋就没皮没脸地淫叫出声，带着哭腔地哀求胡一天，在高潮的余韵里被操弄的快感实在过于直接，魏大勋无法忍耐地弓起腰却被胡一天一把按下，在高亢的叫床声中，魏大勋迎来了一次干高潮，胡一天也到了顶峰，操进深处享受小穴收缩的极致按摩，心满意足地射了出来。  
　　白浊打在很深的内壁，胡一天抽出阴茎，精液却留在了里面，他欣赏了一下魏大勋翕动的小穴，十分知趣地给白敬亭让出地方，倚在一旁欣赏活春宫。  
　　魏大勋连喘息的时间都没有就被歇够了又硬起来的白敬亭顶了进来，刚高潮过的身子十分敏感，仿佛那玩意一插进来就能高潮似的。他无力地低下身子，脸支撑不住地贴在床上，屁股高高撅起任人宰割，被人折磨得通红的嘴唇毫不掩饰地叫出声，放荡极了。  
　　胡一天舔了舔嘴唇，重新凑到了魏大勋身前，捏着对方的下巴把性器顶进口腔，得到几声粗重的喘息。他低头看魏大勋汗湿的脸，那人眼睛里带着点被暴力对待的埋怨，可眼底却是实打实的餍足愉悦，胡一天扯着嘴角挺腰，给人顶出几声闷哼，魏大勋身后的白敬亭也不甘示弱，九浅一深操得魏大勋眼神都有些涣散，只能顺着本能扭腰求对方再深一点。  
　　甬道紧致地包裹着白敬亭的命根子，娇嫩的软肉争先恐后地讨好那根棒子，魏大勋有意地夹紧屁股，又谄媚般吸吮嘴里的阴茎，果不其然，前后两个男人都满足地低声喟叹，捏着他身子的手更紧了些。  
　　微痛，被控制，被操弄，被粗暴对待，这一切都让魏大勋更加兴奋，他抱着胡一天的大腿，圆润的肩膀在快感下不住抖动，却依旧不老实地勾引两个头脑发热的男人，前后两张小嘴给人伺候得舒服极了。  
　　再一次被生生操射，魏大勋彻底没了力气，整个身子软软地瘫下去，却被两人同时捞起来像器具似的不管不顾地使用。魏大勋的意识已经不清明了，浑浑噩噩了不知多久，两个男人终于一前一后高潮，胡一天坏心眼抽出性器，白浊射了魏大勋满脸。而白敬亭刚目睹了魏大勋被胡一天内射，操进爱人后穴的时候自然是赌气地不可能戴套，于是直接顶进魏大勋的身体里面给人灌了浆。  
　　阴茎从后穴撤出，精液同样停留在深处，魏大勋终于被放下，彻底无力地瘫倒在床上，迷蒙间他听到胡一天低哑的声音带着满满的挑逗：“哥哥，你猜猜你会怀谁的孩子？”  
　　  
　　  
　　醒来的时候，魏大勋身上已经清清爽爽，他不用想就知道肯定是白敬亭清理的，胡一天那小子才没这个闲情逸致。白敬亭的胳膊搭在他的身上睡得正香，胡一天昨夜就离开了，魏大勋揉了揉有些酸涩的腰，在心里暗自感叹胡一天真是个人精。  
　　胡一天向来最知道他想要什么，不仅是在床上的小癖好，平日里也是。像现在，他跟白敬亭必然是免不了一段令人烦心谈话，那胡一天干脆不留下来过夜，提上裤子就走人。魏大勋心下感叹∶要是人人都跟这小子一样聪明就好了。  
　　他看向尚在睡着的白敬亭，这人就是个想跟他谈恋爱的傻子。娱乐圈真真假假，哪有那么多一见钟情从一而终，接近这个人是为了蹭热度，答应对方的表白是为了炒cp，从来都是利益驱使自我至上，而他作出一副涉世未深的样子，那人竟然真的信了。  
　　娱乐圈摸爬滚打十年终于算是熬出点头，哪容得那么多天真烂漫，要么说白敬亭这小子还是太顺风顺水了。  
　　魏大勋看着年轻人养眼的睡脸无奈地叹了口气，闭着眼的人突然开口，吓了魏大勋一跳：“你跟胡一天什么时候搞到一起去的。”声音清醒丝毫不像刚刚醒来的样子，魏大勋瞥了眼到现在都没睁开眼睛的家伙：“你什么时候醒的？”  
　　白敬亭没回话，空气重新安静下来，魏大勋知道对方是在等他的回答。他倚在床头点了支烟，轻飘飘地回答：“一开始……？”  
　　清楚地看到白敬亭的咬肌动了动，魏大勋叼着烟含含糊糊地开口：“你要是问我出轨的事儿我也无话可说。”他顿了一下，有些好笑地扯了扯嘴角：“话说要真算起来的话还真不一定是谁给谁戴的绿帽子。”  
　　他跟白敬亭认识的不算早，勾搭到一起就更晚了，要是按先来后到算的话白敬亭都不知道排到哪儿去了。魏大勋抖掉烟灰，到底是觉得有些抱歉，也不再扯些有的没的，直奔主题：“我今天就让助理把东西收拾了搬出去。”  
　　白敬亭总算是睁开眼睛，他支起身子，把魏大勋叼着的烟捏过来，放进嘴里吸了一大口直接在床头柜上按灭，木质的床头柜被烫出焦黑的圆点：“行。”  
　　他看着魏大勋冷峻的侧脸，有些讽刺地开口：“我以前觉着你演技也就那样，现在看你拿奥斯卡影帝都不过分。”他嗤笑了一声，甚至开了个玩笑：“以后要是有人说你演技不好我第一个去留言反黑。”  
　　“得，那我提前谢谢您嘞。”白敬亭的反应比他想象中平静许多，倒是省了他许多事。他打开手机，胡一天幸灾乐祸的微信消息躺在消息列表，他回了俩字“分了”，起身踱到衣柜边穿衣服。  
　　白敬亭看着那个人熟悉的背影，却觉得陌生得不得了，他还是有些不甘心，他不信魏大勋从来就没对他动过真心。白敬亭攥了攥拳，缓缓开口：“魏大勋，你喜欢过我吗？”  
　　“喜欢过啊，现在也喜欢。”魏大勋头也不回地点头，回答得十分迅速没有一丝犹豫，语气真挚得让白敬亭的心甚至有死灰复燃的趋势，但那人的下一句话却像一盆凉水彻底浇灭了白敬亭的心，“不过我还是喜欢你的人气多点。”魏大勋套上衣服，转过身有些不可置信地看着白敬亭：“别告诉我你不知道我一开始接近你就是想蹭热度。”  
　　白敬亭知道。  
　　但是他以为在之后的接触过程中，魏大勋爱上了自己。  
　　他张了张嘴，又不知道该说些什么，魏大勋也不说话，单腿蹦着穿裤子。白敬亭想起那人身边的一群男男女女咬了咬牙：“还有谁？”  
　　“你真想知道？”魏大勋穿戴好，转过身撸了把头发正视白敬亭，“你吃过风醋的那些，都是。”说完，又补了句：“Justin和王源没有，他俩太小了。”  
　　“女的也有？”  
　　“嗯哼。”魏大勋耸了耸肩表示肯定，当真是知无不言，毫不介意地让白敬亭揭老底。  
　　“你可真行。”与其说是愤怒，白敬亭更多的是失望，他有些无力地躺回床上，看着跟以往全然不同的爱人深深地叹了口气：“我怎么就看上你了。”  
　　“弟弟，吃一堑长一智，下次注意点别叫人利用了。”魏大勋知道自己不算什么好人，自私又冷漠，可有偏偏长了个热情的梨涡，他戴上帽子又蒙上口罩，把自己遮得严严实实，侧身冲白敬亭挥了挥手：“走了。”  
　　坐进停在地下车库的车，他噼里啪啦地回复了一通消息，又有些头疼地趴在方向盘上。  
　　原来的家闲置很久了早就不能住人了，宾馆又很容易被人拍到。现在的当务之急是找个安全的地方住，胡一天最近有工作不方便，他思索着，一个人选浮出脑海，喜笑颜开地发动车子拨出了电话。  
　　“晨哥？弟弟被扫地出门了，收留我几天呗？”  
　　“不白住，全副身家都付你房租。”  
　　  
　　“房租”不贵，就是累人。  
　　付完“房租”，魏大勋强撑着精神钻进洗手间洗了个澡，胡乱擦着头发走出浴室，魏晨拿着他的手机饶有兴趣地倚在门口：“哟，你现在连小孩都不放过了？”  
　　锁屏界面是Justin约他见面的消息，魏大勋对于隐私被窥探没什么反应，淡淡地接过手机打字，语气里有点无奈：“我还不至于那么饥不择食。”回完消息，他又抿出个狡猾的笑，“最起码得明年成年嘛。”  
　　“就知道你不能放过这么个大流量。”魏晨翻了个白眼，摸了把魏大勋颈侧的吻痕，“昨天玩得挺欢啊，我看你过两天录综艺的时候怎么办。”魏晨低声笑了笑：“其实我还挺期待你人设崩塌的样子的。”  
　　“你可别咒我。”  
　　“小白总算发现你的真面目了？”魏晨看着魏大勋低垂的眉眼，有些八卦地打趣，“早就该把你扫地出门，人小白那么好一人，别让你糟蹋了。”  
　　“我看你就盼着这一天，好让你捡便宜。”魏大勋总算发完消息，掀起眼皮看着魏晨乖巧地微笑，全然没了刚刚那副禽兽样子，“我尽快让人把家里收拾好，这几天打扰你了。”  
　　“不打扰，按时付房租就行。”  
　　  
　　  
　　助理办事能力很强，魏大勋在魏晨家待了没两天，他转着车钥匙往外走，却在地下车库看见了胡一天。  
　　“你怎么在这？”  
　　“我估计你就在晨哥家。”胡一天笑了笑，又冲魏大勋身后的魏晨打招呼，“晨哥，好久不见。”  
　　“一天。”魏晨笑着扬了扬下巴，“正好我送他到车库，这人交给你了。”

　　白敬亭的电话打来的时候，魏大勋睡得正香，是胡一天接的。  
　　从魏晨那回了家，胡一天就也跟着他扎进了家里。魏大勋也不介意，推辞都没有，任由胡一天住进来。  
　　电话里的声音顿了一下，又噼里啪啦地一顿交代，胡一天“嗯嗯啊啊”了几声就挂了电话，拍了拍身边半醒得魏大勋：“哥哥，白敬亭说你还有东西没拿走。”  
　　被这么吵醒，魏大勋倒也睡不着了，叹了口气认命份哼一声算作回答，他闭目养神了半晌又伸手握住胡一天的手腕：“你陪我去吧。”  
　　  
　　白敬亭没想到魏大勋能来的这么快。  
　　本来想趁魏大勋来之前收拾好东西离开的，他暂时还不想跟魏大勋碰面。  
　　真是肆无忌惮啊，这才分手多久。白敬亭磨了磨牙根，看向魏大勋旁边的胡一天。  
　　“你要搬走？”魏大勋环视了一周空旷的房子，有些诧异。  
　　这里全都是咱们的回忆，我一个人一刻也待不下去。白敬亭在心里默默地想，却没说出口，他没必要自取其辱。  
　　魏大勋去屋子里拿东西的空档，白敬亭看着东张西望的胡一天，到底是没忍住开了口。  
　　“你以为他爱你吗？”  
　　胡一天的眼神转过来，白敬亭悲哀地笑：  
　　“不，他谁也不爱。他只爱他自己。”  
　　“我知道。”出乎意料地，胡一天毫不在意地弯了眉眼，“但是我知道他想要什么，这就够了。”  
　　“你知道你输在哪吗？”高大的青年看向憔悴的人，残忍地揭晓了答案，“你太傻了，竟然期待大勋会因为你改变。”  
　　“认清现实吧，刚刚那句话你应该对自己说，而不是对我说。”  
　　“魏大勋，他谁也不爱，他只爱他自己。”


End file.
